


Hugging Spencer

by winterlover



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Community: bandom_meme, Drabble, Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterlover/pseuds/winterlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the prompt “Anyone hugging Spencer.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hugging Spencer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [argentumlupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/gifts).



> I don’t own any of those characters. They belong to themselves. Nothing I write about has actually happened. Except when it has. But I wouldn’t know.  
> Not betaed. 100 words can only mean about 99 mistakes, so I’ve risked it.

 

Brendon loves hugging Spencer. Brendon loves hugging. Full stop.  
But being engulfed in strong drummer’s arms, how much of a cliché it might sound like, is the best thing ever.

When he sees Spencer standing there, with hunched shoulders and staring into the distance, he quickly approaches him and throws himself at him.

“Uff,” Spencer says, more out of habit than of surprise.

Brendon clings and buries his face on Spencer’s shoulder and feels the tension slowly leaving Spencer’s body. Spencer rises his arms and closes them around Brendon.

Brendon loves it.

And he feels how Spencer loves hugging Brendon.


End file.
